charmedfandomcom_sr-20200213-history
Пруденс Халивел
Пруденс Халивел, познатија као Пру, (28. Октобар 1970 - 17. Мај 2001) је Петина и Викторова прва ћерка, смртника. Она је старија Пајперина и Фибина старија сестра, и Пејџина полу-сестра. Пруина прва моћ је телекинеза, која јој омогућава да помера објекте својим умом. 24. Марта, 1975, посетила ју је будућа верзија себе. У Новембру 1975, после рођења најмлађе Пруине сестре, њихова бака, Пени им је везала моћи да би спречила вешца по имену Николас да их убије и украде им моћи. The memory of having had powers was erased by their grandmother. Six months after her grandmother's death, they regained their powers, becoming the prophesied Charmed Ones - the most powerful witches of all time. As the oldest of four sisters, Prue was regarded as the most powerful and fearless, and occasionally named a "Super Witch". During her life, Prue had to balance her destiny of defeating the forces of evil in San Francisco with taking responsibility for her sisters and leading a normal life as a successful business woman. Though she was tragically killed by Shax, the personal assassin of the Source of All Evil, in her third year of being a witch, Prue's character and skills ensure that she will never be forgotten, and it is hinted that she watched her sisters from her afterlife, though she did it silently and unseen. Детињство и одрастање In high school, Prue was a very popular A-list student, President of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. She longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920s as one of Penny's aunts. At seventeen, the boy she thought she was in love with attacked her, incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams, who, according to Piper, presumably used witchcraft to make the attacker disappear from reality. When she was twenty, she got into a car accident, and blamed herself for hurting Phoebe, who was hospitalized after the accident. When they went to college, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up History, and was a serious student, but still became popular. Later on, when their grandmother Penny became ill, they moved back to the manor. Prue became engaged to her boss Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. Penny planned to use a potion to strip the sisters of their powers permanently, which was against Patty's wishes, but Penny died before she could do it. It was also revealed that, in the days of their early childhood, the sisters had a pet dog named Rasputin, but lost him. Years later, when Phoebe cast a Lost and Found spell, Rasputin came back, but they did not get to keep him. Prue, being the oldest sister, saw herself as the maternal figure of the household when her mother died; she was conservative, cautious and disliked surprises, and it was often left to the middle sister Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, whom Prue regarded as immature, irresponsible and unpredictable. Although they still had occasional disagreements, their relationship improved a considerable deal over time, enabling the three sisters to stand united in spite of their notable differences. Моћи и способности against Jeremy.]]As the first-born witch, Prue's powers were most strongest of all four sisters. Prue came into her power with a mixture of shock and anger at her sister Phoebe, whom she blamed for her introduction to the Craft. Out of the four sisters, Prue struggled with her powers and her destiny the most, especially when dealing with her mother's past and death. When Prue finally embraced her destiny, she did so with all of her energy. Телекинеза Prue originally has the power to move objects with her mind (telekinesis). Since anger was the trigger accessing her power, Phoebe intentionally pissed her off to make use her power and learn to accept her destiny better, by pestering on her headache, mentioning her ex-fiancée Roger, and finally talking about how she felt about their father and Phoebe herself, this provocation caused her to move every medicinal supply in the section as though her power expressed her emotions in her place. Her telekinesis was originally focused by squinting her eyes at her target; later, she learned to channel the ability through her hands, though she did this once in the first episode where she got angry at Roger. She held her hands in the air whilst she was walking away from him and closed them together as if strangling an imaginary neck. In response, Roger's tie tightened to the extent that he had to cut it off with scissors to stop it suffocating him. In the same episode, she demonstrated the ability to channel her telekinesis through speech, as seen when a jug of cream automatically slided its way towards her when she asked where it was. However, she never performed such a feat again. After she learned to channel her powers through her hands, she was able to move objects sometimes out of her sight, as demonstrated in "Chick Flick" when she turned off a movie screen player in another room. She was able to deflect magical attacks, something she never did when she was still channeling the power through her eyes. Астрална Пројекција As her powers developed, she later learned the skill of astral projection, the ability to project her mind from her body in a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, Prue becomes unconscious while her mind projected into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be at two different places at the same times. Prue's astral-projected self is identical with herself except that she doesn't have her power of telekinesis. It is probably because all her telekinetic powers are fully employed in either keeping her two selves seperate, or keeping her astral-projection self solid. If Prue had lived, it is possible that she might have mastered the skill of still being able to use her telekinetic powers in astral-form. In Just Harried, her astral form began to manifest a will of its own to express the desires that she had kept inside her. Могуће Напредовање Моћи In an alternate future, Prue's power of telekinesis advanced to the degree where she could use it to project potent energy blasts capable of massive destruction, as seen when she unintentionally blasted the entire wall of an attic with just a mere wave of her hand. Although, this future didn't go as experienced, since Piper's 1st child was a boy, and Prue didn't ever get a higher position at her Job since she chose Photography instead. And another reason why Prue's Telekinesis probaly wouldn't advance in the first place is because she never practiced it in spare time or atleast shown control over it like her Grandmother Penny Halliwell. Поседоване моћи Предсказања After Piper cast a power switching spell, she gained a Phoebe's power of premonition. She used it to track down an innocent named Daisy. After she was saved, Prue and Phoebe switched their powers back. (Love Hurts) Црносвитац After casting the power switching spell herself, Prue gained a Darklighter's Touch of Death, however she used it to ultimately incinerate him; she commented that she never had to feel so much hate to activate that power. Before he was completely destroyed, Prue used the spell to switch back Phoebe's power. '' (Love Hurts)'' Вештац When Prue was turned evil, as effect by unconsciously performing a marriage with a warlock named Zile, she was granted the traditional warlock power of blinking, and her telekinesis appeared to be stronger. This enhancement of power was removed after she and her sisters broke the bond that tied them to evil. (Bride and Gloom) Емпата Prue accidentally acquired the power of empathy. She was trying to help the demonic hit man Vinceres, who was posing as a vagrant, and while trying to remove his empathy Vinceres passed it to her. She was almost destroyed by all the overwhelming emotions she could feel from others. However, with the help of Father Thomas, Prue was able to channel all the emotions she could sense into her telekinetic powers. In her battle with Vinceres, she was able to perform spectacular martial-arts feats that surpassed even those of Phoebe, who had more than two years of training by that time. The battle ultimately concluded with Prue astral-projecting into Vinceres' body, forcing him to feel all of the emotional baggage she'd been carrying. Vinceres was unable to handle it (since demons are unable to feel human emotion) and blew up; he'd long been thought to be invincible. By vanquishing Vinceres with this power, she was freed from it. (Primrose Empath) Љубавни живот and Prue]] In high school, Prue dated a man named Andy Trudeau. In college she dated the captain of the football team (who later trains to be a demonized human), Tom Peters. Eventually, Prue met a man name Roger (her boss at the Museum of Natural History). They were engaged sometime later, but Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claiming Phoebe was after him. Prue believed Roger but still broke off their engagement and later quit her job to get away from him. Once Prue came into her powers, she invariably became involved in criminal cases involving murdered, missing, or otherwise harmed innocents. This led her to reunite with her childhood sweetheart, Andy Trudeau, who had become an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department. Their feelings rekindled and began dating once more. The relationship was turbulent as Prue's secret witchcraft caused a lot of difficulties. She was regularly late or a no show for dates and appointments with Andy, much to his frustration. Eventually, Prue cast a truth spell on Andy without his knowledge, whereby 24 hours later, he would remember nothing from the past day. She used this to tell him the truth about herself to see if he could accept it. The answer was unsure, but leaned to the negative, and she eventually called the relationship off. Sometime after Prue broke up with Andy, she helped a half-blood warlock named Brendan Rowe and so fell in love with him before he gave himself into God and became a priest, and their relationship didn't go any further than a kiss. As their awkward encounters at crime scenes, victims and witnesses' homes increased, Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they do continued. ]] After Andy's death, Prue did date a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than the possible Jack Sheridan or the mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters. Bane then hired Ms. Hellfire to complete the job. Prue started falling in love with Bane, but had to have him arrested for conspiracy to commit murder once the entire plot was discovered and Barbas was destroyed. Bane Jessup appeared again trying to get Prue to help him clear his name. The two never saw each other again after this. (Ms. Hellfire, Give Me a Sign). In season 3, she never had any real love interest, but rather shown romantic attractions to a few people, and dated some of them, Sean, Micah/Mitch & Justin Harper. Sometime later she was kidnapped by a warlock named Zile. Prue unconsciously got married to him by the dark priestess, Dantalian. Because of this dark bond, Prue became temporarily evil and turned against her sisters. When Zile was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, the evil hold on her was released. Професионални живот Музеј Националне Историје *Something Wicca This Way Comes When the show first started, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco, which she has worked since after college, where she met Roger, who became her boss and later her fiancé. After breaking up with Roger, she came into her powers and quit her job at the museum. Бакленд Аукцијска Кућа *I've Got You Under My Skin - Awakened One week later, she received a call from Bucklands Auction House as an ancient artifacts expert. Prue noted that her areas of expertise are dated from Mingh dynasty to a Mark McGwire rookie baseball card. However, the auction house was infiltrated by two powerful demons named Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who were plotting the demise of the Charmed line; after vanquishing them, Prue continued to work there. It was at the auction house that she first used her astral projection powers. 415 Магазин *Murphy's Luck - All Hell Breaks Loose After a year and a half at the auction house, she quit to use her free time to figure what she really wanted to do. Eventually, she decided to pursue her dream and joined 415 Magazine, where she became one of their top photographers and was finally able to fulfill her childhood dream before she died. Живот Зачаране Prue seemed to have magical troubles, even with non-magical beings. She was kidnapped by former gangster Bane Jessup, to help him fend off against the Ordo Malorum. Prue had found herself romantically attracted to him, as did he in her. On another occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J. that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's (Leo being her brother in law) wedding, the police came after Prue, and T.J. crashed the wedding on a motorcycle to rescue her. Phoebe talked Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo and Cole found the real killer. Пруине магичне трансформације Throughout the course of the series, Prue has been turned into.... Сезона 1 *A mortal *A spirit *A Darklighter, after casting a spell to Switch powers with Alec Сезона 2 *A man with the alias "Manny Hanks " *A future version of herself *A reverted teenager Шенон се претвара у Мени Хенкса File:ShannenManny1.jpg|The wig of Manny's hair is put onto Shannens head File:ShannenManny2.jpg|Making sure it sits well File:ShannenManny3.jpg|Some final touches to the hair File:ShannenManny4.jpg|Shannen wears certain body pieces to make her look more masculine File:ShannenManny5.jpg|Shannen shows the picture of her boyfriend at the time File:ShannenManny6.jpg|A picture of Shannens boyfriend at the time on which the look was based File:ShannenManny7.jpg|The Manny mask File:ShannenManny8.jpg|Shannen is ready for filming File:ShannenManny9.jpg|Manny Hanks Сезона 3 *Empath *A warlock *A dog Пру као пас In the Season 3 episode, Look Who's Barking, Prue is turned into a Siberian Husky dog (see familiar). She is turned into a dog by the spell to find a Banshee. When Prue is a dog she is ran over by a "Cute Guy". When she is turned back to a witch, she dates this man, however, the relationship did not go anywhere as Prue died in the next episode. Број смрти During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Prue died 3''' times. Although she has died the fewest times, she never recovered the third time. Пруина смрт outside.]] Prue's death was the eventual consequence, in the show's third season finale All Hell Breaks Loose", of a series of events that involved magic becoming exposed, time being turned back, and the sisters being tricked by the Source of All Evil. Her coming death was foreshadowed a few episodes before, in the episode Death Takes a Halliwell, where Prue meets the Angel of Death and has several conversations with him about the meaning and necessity of Death, that she hasn't been able to accept since her mother passed. The angel also assures her that he is "not coming for her.....yet, anyway." After a battle between the demon Shax next to the Manor the girls were caught on tape by a television crew filming in the street, magic, and both the world of witches and demons was exposed to the general public, something which was to be avoided by both good and evil at all costs. Reporters and civilians started camping out in front of the manor and things started getting out of control. After Piper was shot by a crazed witch-wannabe, a desperate Prue used her powers for the first (and last) time on innocents to get them out of the way of the car in order to bring her severely wounded sister to the hospital, and was then ordered to be shot by special forces. As Piper was already dead there was no other choice for Leo, Phoebe and Cole than to try make a deal with the Source of All Evil, which was attempted by Cole. The Source agreed to authorize the demon Tempus to turn back time on Earth. However, The Source's ultimate trick was that he ordered for Cole to be detained after the deal was struck and for Phoebe to be killed. Time was rewound by Tempus but only on the surface with the Underworld being unaffected. This meant that Phoebe was removed from the surface timeline. With no Phoebe to find the spell when Prue, Piper and Grifiths returned home Shax was able to storm in and attack all three. Leo then arrived too late too heal everyone and had to choose between the innocent, his sister in law and his wife. Needless to say, he chose Piper. Prue and Griffith's deaths weren't revealed until the start of season 4, with the devastation left in Shax's wake being a cliffhanger ending for season 3, with Shax's tornado closing the manor doors instead of Prue. Живот после смрти After Prue's death, she did not appear again to the sisters. According to Penny in the episode following Prue's death, Prue was still adjusting to being in the afterlife. Also, if Piper was able to see her like she intended, that would not let her move on and accept Prue's death, and that is why she has not been seen since. Although strangely, Grams had only been dead for around two years when Piper summoned her yet in the entire remainder of the series run from Prue's death onward (4 years) she has never been summoned as far as is known even though she would have surely adjusted to the afterlife by then and be firmly dead in the sister's mind. However, Prue has been in some of the later seasons but her face did not show. In a season five episode (Cat House), Piper casts a spell to let herself and Leo literally see their pasts while they're talking about their memories in councilling. Prue was shown twice in the flashbacks, once was a flashback of Piper and Leo's wedding, where the back of her head was shown as she rode off on a motorcycle and a flashback in which she was turned into a dog to help catch the Banshee. In part two of "Charmed Again", Phoebe and Piper went through the Book of Shadows for a way to find Paige. After some searching, Phoebe apparently gives up, saying "This is useless". She then coughed and winked at Piper, hinting her to follow suit as an attempt to get Grams to help them find that spell, as she had done so in the past. It worked, and Phoebe says "Thanks Grams" and Piper says "How do you know it wasn't from somebody else?", hinting that it could have been Prue who showed them the correct page. In the season seven finale Something Wicca This Way Goes, the sisters cast a spell that allows them to utilize Prue's astral projection power. This is indicated by Piper saying "Thank you, Prue," after the spell's effect is over. Also, continuing the tradition of Charmed finales, season seven closes the manor door with a chime sound associated with Prue's telekinesis, implying that it might have been Prue doing so from the afterlife. Prue closed the door with her power in the finale of seasons one and two. In the season five finale, Piper's son Chris closes the door, showing he has Prue's power of telekinesis. Likewise, in the series finale, Piper's granddaughter, named Prudence (confirmed in Charmed Magazine) as a final nod to her great aunt Prue, also uses it to close the door. Број губљења моћи Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Prue had lost her powers '''7 times. Белешке *For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. (From Fear to Eternity) *Prue never met Paige, though it is likely she still watches over her from the afterlife. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding, that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue who ruined Piper's wedding. (Just Harried) *Prue died when she pushed Dr.Griffiths out of the way, if she had moved him telekinetically or had not bothered with him at all, she would more than likely still be alive. *Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. (Ms. Hellfire) *Phoebe taught Prue how to french kiss. (Ms. Hellfire) *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. (Ms. Hellfire) *Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. (Ms. Hellfire) *In 2007 AOL named Prue the 10th greatest witch in TV witch history and her sister Piper was number 1. *Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her future nephew, Chris, would later have the same birth sign. *When Prue was turned into a dog in Look Who's Barking, Phoebe said she was such a pretty dog, then Piper says what do you expect. Leo then replies "A doberman" and she growls at him. *Both Prue and her mom were killed by elemental demons. *Prue was the first Charmed One who's power advanced into a new power. *Both Prue and Phoebe's names come from ancestors. *Prue bears a striking resemblance to her future nephew Chris. They both have dark hair and blue eyes. They also have similar personalities; they're both serious, businesslike, and they care greatly for their families well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. *Prue never participated any ultimate battles during her years as a Charmed One. *Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. (Coyote Piper) Екстерни линкови *Prue Halliwell at the Internet Movie Database *Prue Halliwell Profile at Wikipedia